


Five Things About Sam That Drove Jessica Nuts

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica loves Sam, but she doesn't think he's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things About Sam That Drove Jessica Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/), responding to [](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morebutterflys**](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/)' [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/8654.html?thread=65486#cmt65486)prompt for "Jessica Moore: Five Things About Sam that Drove her Nuts."  
> [reena-jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com) created a podfic for this fic! It can be found at the [audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-things-about-sam-that-drove-jessica-nuts) and at [her journal](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/43716.html).

1\. Laundry. She finally instituted a rule that boxers could be worn once, shirts could be worn twice, and jeans could be worn three times. Sam's procrastination about doing laundry didn't have anything to do with quarters - even when she was housesitting and had access to a free washer and dryer (with multiple settings, it was amazing, especially after the stupid dorm machines that always shredded her bras) he didn't bring over his laundry. He just never seemed to think about doing it until it had crossed the line from dubious to sentient. Oh, he wouldn't knock down a rhino at fifty paces or anything, but good enough for class was distinctly different than good enough for cuddling, thank you very much.

_If asked, Sam would have blamed Dean's story of the fearsome Boggely Bear, who was attracted to the scent of laundry detergent and would EAT YOU UP! Yeah, he was all cute in the commercials, bouncing on the pretty folded towels, but that was a cunning plan to hide true nature. Jessica would have rolled her eyes and whapped Sam with her stuffed T-Rex for being facetious. In truth, though, Sam just didn't notice; if it didn't have spilled booze or dried guts on it, it was clean enough for dive bars and hunting, which had been his litmus tests before Stanford. (Dad and Dean had made sure his school clothes were clean, but everyday clothes, worn after school, weekends, and summers, were a different matter.)_

2\. Burping. He was a guy; he ought to laugh when she burped the alphabet after guzzling Mountain Dew. Instead, he just kind of smiled fondly and went about his business.

_Sam tried to be honest, huge gaping omissions in his stories about his past notwithstanding. Therefore, he couldn't tell Jess that her rendition of the alphabet paled before Dean's version of the Star Spangled Banner._

3\. Cherry stems. Sam could tie knots in them with his tongue, no matter how short the stem. It was an awesome party trick, and, well, she'd be lying if she didn't admit, at least to herself, that other applications were even more awesome. However, it was maddening that she couldn't manage it, no matter how hard she tried.

_When he was sixteen, Dean had tossed him a jar of maraschino cherries and talked him through tying the stems. It had been a good day, full of mockery and laughter and sticky, cherry-red lips._

4\. Library books. Sam stole library books. Never ones from the Stanford library, but there were an awful lot of books stamped "property of" on his shelf. When asked, he swore he was a reformed book thief, may the tickle monster attack him if he lied. She attacked him on principle, and they went down in a pile of flailing limbs and kisses. Still, it bugged her.

_Sam tried to return library books. However, he couldn't always mail them back after they moved, and it wasn't like he'd ever get to buy his own copy of Kerouac or Bradley. So, yeah, he kept some library books - at least they were getting read and appreciated, right?_

5\. Sleeping in. During the spring semester of their junior year they both had Tuesdays completely free. No classes, no work, no study groups - just her, him, and her single room. However, she never could convince him to snuggle instead of jog in the morning. She told him once that the world wouldn't end if he got a little flab around his belly. He blanched, and she let the subject drop entirely.

_By the spring semester of his freshman year, Sam had stopped training entirely. He'd been overwhelmed with classes and work, and he figured that his schooling and scholarship were his first priority. He noticed a pattern of suicides, figured out that he was looking at a haunting instead of depressed pre-meds, and dashed out of the library to get the last victim off the roof before burning the bones. However, the problem with not keeping up with one's training is that it makes it fucking difficult to get across campus, up several flights of stairs and across a roof in less than ten minutes._


End file.
